emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
RP:Still Alive
Description Earth has come under siege by a Zombie Invasion, due to an outbreak of an evolved strand of the Rabies Virus. The Virus causes humans, and sometimes animals, to mutate into flesh-craving, monsters. But these "Zombies" are not the ones that stumbled around slowly, moaning Braaaaainzzz, no. The Infected are fast and agile, and will stop at nothing until there is nothing left to assimilate. There are certain Infected that have evolved further due to the Virus, and serve as the Zombies leaders and are not at all like your average movie monster Zombies. Now as the Infection spreads over the world, what few individuals that are Immune to the Infection, must fight through Hordes of Zombies to get to safty. Will You survive the Zombie Apocalypse? Rules and Trivia Greetings to all who visit this page! This role-play takes place durring the Zombie Apocalypse. The idea of the Role-Play came from VALVE's hit Zombie game, Left 4 Dead and it's sequal, Left 4 Dead 2. The Role-Play's title is named after the theme song of another VALVE Game, Portal. Please feel free to join! However, there are a few rules to follow: *'NO GODMODDING!!!' *Please get permission from other Users before having your Character(s) interact with theirs. *This is supposed to be a continuous Role-Play, so don't attempt to sum it up. *Proper Grammar, Spelling, and Punctuation is much appreciated (Disobeying this last "rule" will not count against the following punishments due to the fact that everyone makes mistakes.) Anyone who doesn't follow these rules be put through these stages: *Let off with a warning to change whatever the problem is. *Changes to the problem will be made by myself. *'WILL BE KICKED FROM THE ROLE-PLAY!!!' Infected (NOTE: All Zombies are based on, and named after, the Special Infected from Left 4 Dead 1. However, if you wish to create your own Infected Leader, feel free to do so) *'The Horde': The "Normal" Zombies. Fast, agile, and above all, lethal. A single Horde Zombie may be easy to kill, but they almost always come by the dozens. They are drawn to loud noizes, so beware of Car Alarms, Smoke Detectors, and sometimes, Gunfire. *'The Hunter': A High pounching, "normal"-looking Infected that is normaly seen in a hooded jacket. It tackles it's prey to the Ground, and rips them apart with it's sharpened claws. *'The Smoker': An Infected that constricts it's prey with a long tongue. Half of it's face is covered with boils that emit a Noxious smoke when the Smoker moves. *'The Boomer': A large, bloated infected with bile-filled bubbles covering it's body. It's main form of attack is to projectile vomit on it's target, causing a large pack of "regular" Zombies to attack whatever is covered with it's Bile. When shot, the boomer bursts like a bubble and spreads bile everywhere. *'The Witch': A slender, inocent-looking Infected that only wishes to be left alone, so it can have a good cry. But when disturbed, the Witch is extreamly tough to kill being able to take four full clips of Assault Rifle ammo before it dies. It's fingers have mutated into six inch, razor sharp claws that can tear through flesh extreamly easy. *'The Tank': A Huge, hulking beast able to rip slabs of concrete out of the ground and hurl them at enemys. When coming face to face with this monster, you'll swear that the Incredible Hulk has been Infected. Role-Players and their Creations Baracuss *Dan Harris TheBloodyThorn *Nicholas Anderson *Aaron Jones *Virgil Cray *Jennifer "Star" Lane WHO THE F**K DO YOU THINK ? Name: Evelyn Staleko Weaponry: M1 Carbine, Uzi, Sawn off shotgun. Apparel: Scarlet bite-proof cloak, polished chain necklace, leather gloves and 2 underarm weapon holsters (1 for Uzi, 1 for shotty) Snap *Vox 'Still Alive' ''Chapter I'' Part 1: Chased Dan rushed down an alleyway, only looking back once to see if he had lost what was chasing him. He hadn't. He started to sprint as the silhouette of the huge, mutated beast kept pace behind him. He took down any infected that got in his way, using his Uzi Sub-Machine Gun, but there were just too many of them. He had to think of something, and fast! He looked around quickly, and noticed a marking on the wall ahead of him. He smiled a little as he recognized it as the Safe-House symbol that other survivors had placed, but his smile faded quickly as the ground rumbled beneath him. He ran faster, against the stress in his legs and turned the corner towards a lit mini-mart, "Almost! Just a little further!" He thought to himself as he reached the road. He stole a quick glance behind him... and ducked as a huge slab of concrete flew past his head, and impacted against a car. Dan was thankful that the slab hadn't hit him, but the car's alarm began to blare! "Damn it!" He cursed out loud, sprinting towards the mini-mart. He could just barely see the Safe-House door, when a huge Horde of Infected rushed into his line of vision. Dan unloaded his Uzi on the Rabid mob of Zombies, and drew his Katana. The weapon wouldn't help him very well against the Tank behind him... but it'll take care of the large infestation in his way! He hacked his way through the Horde, and examined his surroundings. A single support beam stood in the center of the store, and the Safe-House was just a few meters away. Dan came up with a plan quickly, and looked back towards the mini-mart's entrance. The Tank crashed through the door, looked at it's prey with blank, rage-filled eyes, and charged towards Dan. There was no time to second-guess; Dan placed himself just in front of the column, and waited for the Tank to "overtake" him. The Mutated Beast lashed out with a huge fist, just as Dan ducked and rolled towards the Safe-House. The Tank's attack struck the support column, causing the roof to collapse. Dan dived into the Safe-House just before the whole place came tumbling down on his would-be killer. He curled up under a table and waited for the crashing sounds to pass, "Whew... that was pure luck..." He thought, relieved that the Safe-House didn't cave-in as well. He looked around his temporary sanctuary. A few Pistols, and an Assault Rifle lay on the table, waiting to be used, as well as a can full of ammo. On the walls, multiple messages created by fellow survivors were either scribbled or etched into the wall, telling of other Safe-House locations, different infected types, or even evac-zones. A soft mattress lay in the corner, and a Medical Case was hung just above it. He checked the case; Pain Pills. Dan smiled a little. The Safe-House wasn't extravagant, but it was one of the best supplied ones he had come across so far. He checked the Safe-House's second entrance, made sure it was locked up tight, and laid down for a little rest. --Baracuss 01:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Part 2:Uneventful Eve blazed down the small alley, locked in from the back. Ahead was a simple wall, with bricks tore out as a make shift ladder. Behind her, a horde of infected. Eve turned around and calmly unholstered her rifle. She pointed at the horde and fired easily through them, lines of infected falling before her in bloody lumps. Then when she ran out of ammo for the clip, she leaped up and climbed to the top of the building. A Hunter sped down the alley and scaled the wall in seconds just as she reached the top. It sat looking down at her as she lay on her back, out of breath. The beast crawled on top of her, pinning her down, and looking deep at her. It was dying. Eve kicked it in the crotch and rolled it off her, standing up and grabbing her weapon. The Hunter looked back towards her and oozed blood from its mouth, and moved its mouth as if speaking. It mouthed the words "Safety....first...if...on--..." before it died. Eve stared for a moment, as if seeing something she hadn't noticed before. A small, spiny looking spider cut its way out of his throat and look at her, before scurrying away. Part 3:Dawn Dan awoke as the light from the new day shown in through the Safe-House door's bars. He got up and checked to make sure all his weapons were there, for fear of another Survivor getting in durring the night and raiding the place. He then remembered he had bolted the door shut, and relaxed a little. He gathered up the Assault Rifle, his Med-Kit, the Pain Pills, an Extra pistol, his Katana, and plenty of ammo leaving his Uzi for anyone else that came by. He looked outside, took out any Infected with short-controled bursts from the AR, and headed out into the new day. Part 4:Aaron Jones: Delta Squad Army Veteran and 46 year old Aaron Jones. He was an expert in everything on terrorists and how to kill them. But he was a newbie on Zombies. Aaron breathed heavily. Three SPAS 12 Gunshots behind him. He was climbing the fence. He looked back. Three soldiers, a kid, and a normal boy. They were all newbies, and a twelve foot razor-wire fence was preventing them from freeedom, and the next safe house. Aaron climbed over. The five year old kid was climbing slowly. The horde were running fast. Aaron looked at the other side, and pointed his AK-47 at the 5 year old. Her eye's widened. He yelled at her, "MOVE!" She jumped up, but her foot missed the wiring. She fell back. The horde approached as the others ran over through the field. Aaron started to shoot behind her. Sweat beaded down his face. He continued to shoot. The little girl was just about over, when a Boomer spat out Bile. She fell back, Bile all over her. Aaron jumped the fence backwards, and picked her up, throwing her over. She landed on her face, but got up and ran. Aaron had his hands full of Bile, and his AK too. He threw it over the fence, as a Horde jumped on him. He kicked it off, it's eyes deathly. It knocked the rest back, and Aaron jumped over. There was the safe house. About a mile away. The small girl was slowing down, and breathing heavily, Aaron running in his heavy gear. Aaron picked the girl up, more Bile staining his shirt, the smell putrid. He pulled up his bandana, the Iraqi text on it shining. His mind reverted back to Iraq, about a year ago. An Iraqi boy. He had saved him and his father from an executioner. They had given him an AK in return. And now it was covered in bile. The boy had also signed his Bandana, with his father's help. Suddenly he flashed back to reality. He saw the safe house ahead, and ran inside the safe house, locking the door behind. Part 5:Day brings no Refuge Even while the sun was high in the sky, Dan stayed alert and focused. He had seen multiple, relaxed Survivors get torn apart by Hunters and other Infected, because they let their gaurd down durring the day. He wasn't about to let that happen to him... not after he's come this far. He heard a loud coughing above him, and imidiantly took cover inside a building, taking down what few Infected were lurking in it. He had delt with Smokers before, and they've always been a pain in the ass... "What's wrong you ugly freak? Why don't you come down and fight me face to face!" Dan yelled towards the roof. He knew that the Zombie Leader wouldn't understand, but it was better then just sitting quietly in the dark building, till it left, "Sigh... this could take a while..." he thought as the Smoker coughed again. Part 6:Dusk The sun slowly receded behind the buildings, and Eve leaped building to building going towards the nearest safehouse. The door crumpled when her foot slammed it open, and she was immediately grabbed by a man in a bandana. She fired up with her Uzi, sending the man into a frenzy as he grabbed his grazed arm. Eve stepped back registering her surroundings, then aimed at the man. "Umm...WHY THE F*** DID YOU GRAB ME ?!" ---- "God!" The man yelled. Aaron looked at Eve. "Get that door back up Star, and say high to our new visitor." The man pulled his Bandana down. "The name is Aaron. Aaron Jones. Me and a few others barely escaped that Oil Facility just across the field. Oh, and meet Star, Virgil, and the others. Star's parents died, and we took her in. You can give her some help with that door. And by the way, what the hell is your name? And where did you come from?" ---- "Umm, just call me Eve. Came from well, no where in essence." She rubbed the back of her head and holstered her Uzi. "I dont work well i groups, but I'll help all I can I guess." ---- "It's getting Dark. The zombies are going to come out. Wait here. Gonna go upstairs.", Aaron walked away with Star, and came back a few minutes later. "We better bolt up. It's too dark a night to go anywhere." ---- Eve laughed. "Believe it or not, but thats how I move around." She just laughed again and sld agaist the wall, eyeing the little girl. ---- Aaron Jones spoke. "Go ahead Star. She won't bite... I hope.", Aaron said jokingly. But as she walked up to Eve, a large bang was heard on the door. A Tank. Aaron grabbed his AK-47, and armed it. Star ran upstairs. "Lock and load, Eve! We got a Tank on our hands!" The others came down, one staying upstairs with Star. Eve moved next to the door, behind a small shelf before the wall around the door flexed a the Tanlk smashed throughm ramming a red headed man against the wall in a blood spout. Eve fired her shotty into its back, making it roar in pain as the rounds tore its back open. Aaron fored the AK into its face, and then the blood spurted in the air and Eve covered her eyes. The Tank whacked her into the other survivors, and Star ran screaming down the stairs. From behind a Hunter followed close dragging a dead woman. Eve fired twice, decapitating the beast and watching it die ingloriously. The Tank disappeared into an adjoining hallway, and the other survivors ran after them. But the door closed and Aaron was alone. ---- Aaron sighed. But he smelled something. And he felt something wrap around his neck. Sweat dripped down his face as he grabbed his knife. A Smoker. He sliced it's tongue off, and decapitated it, and busted down the door. He jumped onto the tank, swinging around on it's neck, blood gushing out from Aaron digging into it with his knife. He yelled at Eve, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" He continued distracting it. It was hard though, but he was doing it. ---- Eve turned around and categorized the survivors. "If your on my left aim for the knee's, my right just fire like crazu and dont hit him, AND DONT SHOOT ME." she said, and they complied, Blod gushed from frsh bullet wounds in the Tank's back, chest, and knee's. Eve slid forward wearily, and at the last moment stuck her shotty in the Tank's mouth and fired both erounds at once, leaving it headless on the floor. Aaron looked up and smiled. "You have moves." he said with a wide grin. Eve winked. "Yes I do." ---- "Getting serious, climb onto the roof, and run. The night has started. I'll follow, but go!" Eve nodded, and left with the rest. Aaron followed. Nightfall was coming. Part 7: Nightfall Eve clambered up the ladder and held Star in one arm, the cool night air wafting across both their faces. "Come on guys, ru and jump across the roofs. Makes you stronger, and keeps you alive." They nodded uneasily, and did as she said. Aaron climbed up behind her visbly tired, and then Eve jumped across with Star. ---- Elsewhere, Dan had avoided his little, smoking problem, and was once again heading north. Night had fallen, and with it, what little sense of security Dan had left. He moved quickly through the small town, avoiding areas with Infected in it as much as possible, and using his silent Katana so not to startle the Horde. He ducked down an Alley, despite the bad experiences he's had with them before, and continued on his way. Dan suddenly heard a faint sound... someone crying? A survivor perhapes? He turned down a corner... and imidiantly moved his flashlight away, "Fuck... it had to be a Witch didn't it?" Dan thought to himself, slowly walking backwards away from the deadly Infected. The Witch looked towards Dan, her eyes glowing red, and growled at him; A warning to stay away. Dan was happy to oblidge, but as he turned to head back the way he came, he saw a large mob of Infected rushing towards him! Dan bit his lip and looked from the Horde, to the Witch, and back. Normaly he would've just opened up with his Assaut Rifle, but the sound could startle the Witch. He had to make a desision quickly, "Damn it all!" Dan though as he turned towards the witch. He made a running jump over the Crying Infected, and rushed down the Alley. Behind him he heard the blood curtling screams of the Witch... and they were getting louder! He turned another corner. Wrong choice. The was a large wall before him, and, although it had a make-shift lader made from bricks, the Witch could climb faster then him. He turned to see if there was another way. There was... but a Witch was in the way! It caught sight of him, wailed, and rushed at him arms outstretched. Dan opened fire with his Assault Rifle, aiming for the wailing zombie's head. It overtook him in seconds, and knocked the rifle out of his grip. Dan ducked under another slash, drawing his Katana as he did. The Witch brought her other arm up towards his head, but Dan cut down upon it's wrist. The Witch's hand separated from it's arm. It wailed in pain, threw it's arms over it's face and head, and ran off screaming. Dan breathed a sigh of relief, but heard the moaning of the Horde down the Alley, "Shit!" He said, having forgoten about them. He grabbed his rifle, and started scaling the Wall, hoping the Infected would see him. ---- ISABELLE, MEET AT GAS STATION NORTH OF HERE. ::::-John and Mom 16 year old John scribbled on the wall of an office building. "Where's dad?" He asked, realizing his father was gone. His girlfriend, Isabelle, was still trailing back behind with her uncle and a few friends. "Dad is dead." John had a tear run down his eye. "We need to move." And so they did. John had on his skull hoodie. Better Ghosts than Zombies. He thought, when he saw a toddler, young girl, man in military clothing, and others. "Hey! Over here!" Category:SheWhoKnows Category:Baracuss Category:EliteMaster117